Aku Lupa
by miss-morningdew
Summary: Gadis itu terbangun dalam kondisi amnesia. Satu-satunya wajah yang menemaninya hanya Neji, kakaknya. Oneshot.


**Aku Lupa**

 _Note: Untuk kalian yang rela membaca fic ini  
_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya_ _saya._**

 ** _Warning: AU, oneshot._**

* * *

 _"_ Tidak."

"Coba sekali lagi."

"Sama saja," seorang gadis berkata, menghela napas berat, "mau dicoba berapa kali pun tetap sama saja."

"Benarkah?" Sebuah suara laki-laki menyahut. Ia juga menghela napas, nampak frustasi. Di hadapannya terbaring seorang gadis yang usianya mungkin terpaut lima sampai enam tahun lebih muda. Memakai pakaian rumah sakit lengkap dengan selang infus dan kepala yang diperban.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, menatap lurus pada sosok yang terbaring di ruangan serba putih ini.

"Mengingatmu...?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap. Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar, berusaha menerawang. Tapi semakin ia berusaha mengingat kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Namamu Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Laki-laki yang berdiri, berperawakan tinggi dan berkacamata itu berkata dengan nada rendah—agak miris memang. "Dan aku kakakmu." Ia melanjutkan.

"Kakak...?"

"Aku Neji," lanjutnya, "kau mengalami kecelakaan seminggu lalu dan terbaring koma selama beberapa hari, dan kau mengalami amnesia—setidaknya begitulah yang dokter katakan padaku."

Gadis yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur menatap iris milik Neji. Kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu, barangkali ada sedikit memori yang masih melekat di kepalanya mengenai kakak yang tidak dikenalinya ini. Tapi percuma sama. Dia hanya diam, membiarkan kakaknya melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Pasti berat buatmu." Neji berkata lagi. "Aku juga tak bisa memaksamu mengingat."

"Maafkan aku," sahut gadis itu lirih. "Aku betul-betul tidak ingat."

Neji mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, semua ingatanmu akan kembali pada waktunya." Ia tersenyum, menampakkan sederetan gigi putih dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Gadis itu menatap Neji lekat-lekat. "Istirahatlah," kata Neji lagi, kembali tersenyum.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan, detik jarum jam menggema memenuhi ruangan kamar tempat gadis kecil ini dirawat. Gadis ini memperhatikan Hyuuga Neji—kakaknya. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap pergerakan Neji sementara ingatannya terus berlarian jauh. Tapi nihil—ia tak mampu mengingat apa-apa.

"Hei, hari ini aku kemari membawa berita baik," kata Neji, "kau sudah boleh pulang, Hinata." Suara Neji melambat, ia menatap gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Aku akan mengurus suratnya."

"Aku? Pulang?"

"Ya, kau. Dokter bilang kondisimu sudah pulih benar. Aku akan meminta suster mencabut infusmu setelah ini. Ibu dan Ayah sudah menunggumu di rumah." Damien tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti merindukan rumah."

Rumah. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah berada di rumah sakit ini semenjak ia bangun—ia bahkan tak tahu berapa lama ia telah tertidur. Neji rutin mengunjunginya setiap hari, sesekali para dokter dan suster. Ia tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh sosok yang dapat ia sebut 'Ayah' ataupun 'Ibu'. Karena itu ia sangat bersemangat ketika kakaknya berkata Ayah dan Ibunya menunggu di rumah.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku mengurus administrasinya sebentar?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Tunggu sebentar ya, Hinata." Kemudian Neji pun berlalu.

Sang gadis memperhatikan punggung tegap Neji ketika ia keluar dari kamar tempatnya dirawat. Kepalanya masih berputar-putar tentang kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia masih berusaha mengingat—namun apa, ia hanya mampu mengingat sebuah truk kuning besar menghantamnya dan semuanya gelap.

Ketika matanya terbuka ia suda berada disini, dan sosok Hyuuga Neji yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Neji selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya mengingat, namun tidak berhasil. Gadis ini menarik seulas senyum tipis, mengingat betapa baiknya sang kakak yang selalu mengunjunginya, bahkan merawatnya sampai malam menjelang.

Kupikir Neji adalah kakak yang baik. Batin gadis itu. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak mengingatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Tak lama Neji kembali bersama beberapa orang suster. Cairan infus miliknya sudah hampir habis, maka suster membiarkannya beberapa saat sebelum mencabutnya keluar. Para suster itu begitu cekatan sehingga tak lama, ia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang telah dibawa Neji, bersiap untuk pulang.

Jalannya agak tertatih karena terlalu lama berbaring sampai-sampai Neji harus membantunya berjalan. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar rumah sakitnya, meninggalkan tempat tidur yang menjadi penopang hidupnya selama ini. Di tempat tidur itu tergantung sebuah papan nama.

 _Sakura, Haruno._

* * *

 **Fin  
**

 **.**

 **20:56 , 11 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **missmorningdew  
**

 _ **Note:** a... bingung mau nulis apa, menurutku endingnya terserah pembaca yang berimajinasi jadi kesannya abstrak gitu. Gak kerasa ya ==' Gomen nee.. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dibawah? :D  
_


End file.
